


All I Need

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Joel tries to prove to Benji that he doesn't need to be ashamed of his need to submit by showing him how much they both need the release it brings.





	

Joel smiled to himself as he slowly walked around Benji, slapping the riding crop against his thigh; Benji flinching subtly at every stroke, knowing full well that sooner or later the crop would be landing on him. And sooner, more than likely. 

Benji shifted his weight between his spread knees and tried not to tense as Joel continued walking around him, telling him to relax. Another strand of saliva slipped from the corner of his mouth, smearing down his chin as he worked his lips around the bit gag, moaning softly. His hands fisted behind him, the cuffs clinking as he pulled on them. Another flash of white crossed his line of vision as Joel walked around him again, this time running the tip of the crop down the length of his spine; Benji whimpering softly at the touch. 

“Keep your head down, Benjamin, and your ass raised.” Joel instructed, watching as Benji leaned forward, his forehead resting on the carpet. Joel stepped behind Benji, bringing the crop down hard on his upturned ass. 

A shudder wracked Benji but he kept his position, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth on the bit. He yelped in pain as Joel brought the crop down on his ass repeatedly. Welts formed on the pale skin as Joel marked him expertly, crisscrossing his ass with red stripes. He bit down hard on the gag, his nostrils flaring as he dragged in air, panting heavily as Joel continued to stripe his ass, varying the location and power of the hits. Benji’s every exhalation was a moan and his eyes wide as he struggled to keep himself from crying, even though he knew it was Joel’s intention. He squirmed, crying out as the crop hit the inside of his thighs again and again, harder and harder, bruises and welts forming even as he spread his legs wider to accommodate. 

"Very nice," Joel purred, pausing to let Benji catch his breath. The crop hanging loosely in his hand, he wiped the sweat from his brow, stepping forward to run his hand over Benji's burning ass. He ran his fingernail over one of the welts, Benji jerking and hissing but not breaking position. "Very nice," he repeated, his hand stroking the inside of Benji's thigh, the muscles trembling under his touch. Grinning, Joel laid a slap on each cheek before stepping back, wielding his crop once more. "Ready?" He asked, waiting for Benji's consent before continuing, the crop tapping gently and repeatedly on his ass, then moving down one thigh, then the other, before moving to his balls.

Benji gasped and tensed, biting down on the gag as Joel continued to use the crop on his balls, each tap harder than the one before until Benji was yelling and trying to pull away from Joel, his cock diamond-hard and aching. An extra hard strike to his ass stilled him, his chest heaving as he panted for breath, his hands fisted behind him. He was crying out constantly as Joel continued striking his balls with the crop, blinking rapidly but no longer able to hold back his tears.

"That's it," Joel encouraged, one hard hit of the crop to the inside of each thigh before moving it back to strike Benji's ass once more. "Let it all out," he continued, dropping the crop to the floor and moving to stand behind Benji. He ran his hands across Benji's shoulders, bending forward to press a kiss to his lower back, Benji whimpering softly through his tears and sobs. "Good boy," he praised. "Well done." He crouched down in front of Benji and unbuckled the gag, pulling it carefully from Benji's mouth. He ran his fingers over his twin's shaven scalp and down his cheek, cupping his chin in his hand, lifting his face for a kiss. "I'm proud of you." 

A tremor wracked Benji, fresh tears flooding his eyes and he dropped his head again. He shuffled forward and pressed a kiss to the toe of Joel's shoes. "Thank you, Joel." He whispered. Another shudder ran through him and he licked his lips at the sound of Joel's zip, the tight white jeans falling to the floor in front of him, Joel stepping out of them. 

"You know what to do," Joel said softly, lifting Benji to a kneeling position.

Benji nodded, flexing his arms behind him, his eyes smiling despite the pink blush on his cheeks as Joel's erection bobbed in front of his face. He caught Joel's eyes, tongue flickering over his lower lip. The corners of his lips curved up into a smile as Joel swallowed heavily, audibly, a low moan ripped from his throat at the first touch of Benji's tongue to his cock; running along the thick, throbbing vein on the underside. Another wave of embarrassment crashed through Benji, the tips of his ears pinkening to match his cheeks even as Joel's moans spurred him on. He ignored the ache in his own cock and balls, the pain of his ass as he concentrated on pleasuring Joel. Without breaking eye contact, he sucked the very head of Joel's erection into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to create suction. 

Another involuntary moan left Joel as he ran his hands over the stubble covering his twin's head in pleasure. "Benj..." He trailed off as Benji took him a bit deeper, before pulling back and just lapping at the bead of pre-come pooling in the slit. He thrust his hips forward, forcing Benji to take him in deep, groaning as he hit the back of his throat, feeling him swallow and gasp.

Fresh tears filled Benji's eyes as he fought his gag reflex, fought the urge to pull away from Joel, his hands fisting and unfisting behind him. The tears spilled over, running unchecked down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe around Joel's cock; Joel still pistoning his hips rapidly. 

Swearing, Joel thrust in fully, his hands gripping the back of Benji's head, holding him in place for long seconds before pulling out and pushing Benji back; Benji falling awkwardly, unable to catch himself on his bound hands and sprawling backwards. 

He struggled to pull himself back upright, Joel grabbing his arm and dragging him upward. He ran his tongue over his lips, desperate to free his hands and wipe his mouth. "Jo..."

Joel cut him off with a kiss, tongue seeking entrance to Benji's mouth, tasting himself. His hands cupped Benji's face, tongue teasing Benji into responding, groaning as both men deepened it, their teeth clashing with the ferocity of the kiss. He pulled back, nipping and sucking hard on Benji's full, swollen lips. "Back in position," he ordered, watching appreciatively as Benji struggled forward again; his forehead resting on the floor, his bruised and striped ass up in the air. "Very nice," he murmured, running his hands over Benji's ass before retrieving lube and a condom from the table. He took a deep breath, his hands shaking with need as he rolled the condom onto his erection, kneeling down between Benji's spread legs, two fingers coated with lube. "Relax," he told Benji, threatening to slap his burning ass if he didn't. "I'm not going to hurt you." He watched with a pleased smile as Benji made an obvious effort to do so, the muscles in his back rippling. "Good boy," he praised him as he gently and carefully worked one finger in, sliding it in and out until the resistance eased and he was able to add a second. "That's it, you're doing great." He stretched Benji, grinning when his twin grunted and started rocking his hips back onto Joel's fingers. "Something you want, Benj?" Joel chuckled, curling his fingers to hit Benji's prostate; Benji tensing, trembling and swearing. 

"You," Benji ground out, continuing to rock back, hissing as Joel added a third finger. "Want you to fuck me," he begged. "Joel, please... need..." 

Benji's gasped plea cut through the barely-there hold Joel had on his self-control, a shudder wracking him. "Yeah," he agreed, pulling his fingers out, smirking at Benji's whine of loss as he quickly coated his erection with lube, pressing the blunt head against Benji's entrance. He guided it in, pushing slowly in until he was fully sheathed, panting in time with Benji. "Benji... fuck." He wrapped one arm around Benji's waist, pulling him upright onto his lap, both groaning as the position changed. "Fuck," Joel muttered, his hand curled around Benji's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts, Benji rocking desperately between Joel's hand and his ass. 

He bit down on his lower lip, a wordless whine spilling out as his over-sensitised body reached it's peak, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm, come coating his belly and chest, Joel continuing to stroke him. "Joel..." His head fell backwards against Joel's shoulder, nuzzling his neck, fingers ghosting over any and all skin he could reach. 

Joel grunted, biting down on Benji's shoulder as his own orgasm rocked him, his fingers digging into Benji's hips. He swore under his breath, panting hard. "Fuck." He arched his back, cracking it with a satisfied sigh. "Can you lift up?" He asked Benji, helping push him to his feet, frowning at Benji's wince of pain as his flaccid cock popped free. "You ok?" He asked, discarding the condom into the trash and retrieving the handcuff key from his jeans pocket. He uncuffed Benji's hands, rubbing his wrists and the stiffness from his arms.

Benji stretched his arms above his head, pulling a face from the discomfort of his ass and balls. He pulled Joel close and kissed him, hissing as Joel swatted his ass playfully. "More than ok," Benji agreed, grinning. 

Returning Benji's grin, Joel turned him around, taking note of his handiwork on his ass. "Very nice," he commented, running his fingertips over one of the welts, tracing one of the forming bruises, a content sigh coming from Benji. Standing close behind Benji, Joel wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Does it hurt?" 

Benji let his head fall back to rest on his twin's shoulder. "Yeah," he admitted. "But, I..." he blushed, chewing on his lower lip, staring down at the floor. "Thank you, Joel."

Joel smiled. "You don't need to thank me," he insisted softly, turning Benji's face to meet his eyes. "And you don't need to be ashamed of your desires either, okay?" He pressed a soft kiss on Benji's lips. "I love you, Benj." 

"Love you too, Joely," Benji smiled back.


End file.
